Betrayal
by HedwigSasso
Summary: HPGW DMHP GWMC Things start going wrong in the HarryGinny relationship when stuff about their past (and kind of present, as well) relationships come back to them. If you don't like SLASH, don't read UPDATED
1. The begining of everything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, maybe only the plot...

A/N: I'm sorry if I have some spelling mistakes. My native language isn't English, is Spanish, so please forgive me! Thanks, now go on and read, and when you're over, review!!

* * *

**Betrayal  
  
Chapter 1  
**  
Big raindrops fell over the Great Hall while Ginny had dinner alone thinking of stupid stuff. She was the only Gryffindor in the house table and kept staring over at the Ravenclaw table. Michael chatted with Terry.  
  
Something made her think Michael and Cho were over. No. No, she shouldn't think about him. They're relationship had been over for over a year now. He was with Cho and Ginny had been behind Harry since her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny told Hermione she didn't like Harry anymore, obviously this was a lie. Ginny still liked Harry and tried to cover it.  
  
Now, Ginny was ruining her 5 years at Hogwarts thinking of Harry, with this few minutes she had been thinking about Michael instead. 'Stupid. Harry already confessed he liked me and now I'm going to let him down', she thought.  
  
-Hey, Ginny!-, behind her, Harry had just appeared. He watched her with loving eyes; the same ones he used to watch Cho with.  
  
-Hey, Harry!-  
  
-Did you think about it?-  
  
-Yeah...- Harry dropped his smile, now looking really gloomy, when he saw Ginny's face.  
  
-You say no...-  
  
-No! I like you, Harry and I want to be your girlfriend. - When she finished the sentence she gave him a sweet smile, while he couldn't stop giving her a really big one.  
  
-Really?!-  
  
-Yes!-  
  
Right then, Harry threw himself over Ginny and gave her a sweet kiss I the lips, which started getting more and more passionate every second.  
  
-I'd rather not have you giving those love samples right in the middle of the Great Hall while THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS LOOKING AT BOTH OF YOU. - Ginny had never, ever seen Professor McGonagall this angry before.  
  
-We're sorry, Professor. We lost ourselves by the moment... We're leaving now.-, said Harry without taking the grin from his face. He grabbed Ginny's hand and took it to the Entrance Hall, pushed her slowly to the wall and, then, continued there their passionate kiss. They only broke off when they heard some voices yelling at them from the main staircase.  
  
-Hey, Potter, I never thought you had as bad taste as to make out with a Weasley in the middle of the Entrance Hall.-; Malfoy's cold voice followed them until they were in the third floor.  
  
When they got tired of Malfoy's voice, they headed towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
-I can't believe you are now my girlfriend-, said Harry, grabbing the little red head by the waist.  
  
-I can't believe it either.-; Ginny's smile had grown since they shared the kiss in the Hall.  
  
Harry kissed her good-night and went up to his dormitory.  
  
Ginny sat on one of the sofas in front of the chimney and stared going all over the events of tonight.  
  
-It seems like what you wanted finally happened. I thought you didn't like Harry anymore. - Hermione was standing next to the staircase leading to the girl's dorms.  
  
-I said so because I wanted to forget him, so I could go out with Michael. He disappointed me and my thoughts went back to Harry.-  
  
-I hope you won't hurt him. He's my best friend, you know?-  
  
-Don't worry, I love him so much I would never dare to hurt him.- 


	2. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor its characters. Just the plot.

* * *

**Betrayal  
  
Chapter 2  
**  
-Hermione just told me it took you long to go to sleep. Is that true? - Worry invaded Harry's face at the thought of Ginny not sleeping well.  
  
'How sweet! He worries about me. Michael didn't use to do that. Damn, here I am thinking of Michael again.'  
  
-Gin? Did you hear what I said?  
  
-Yes, yesterday. Don't worry, Hermione and I were talking, then she left and I stayed there, in the Common Room, in front of the chimney, thinking, then I left. Nothing wrong.-, as Harry didn't stop worrying, Ginny gave him a small peck in the lips.  
  
-Now I am happy-

* * *

At breakfast time, Harry and Ginny were sitting together criticizing the Slytherins, and laughing.  
  
-Potter, I don't think you have bases as to say that. I'm not weak, neither slow and you know it very well.-, said Malfoy while walking between the house tables. Before sitting at the Slytherin table, he threw a stare at Harry and winked.  
  
Ginny was totally in shock and the smile she had in her face vanished. -What the hell did Malfoy mean with that?-  
  
-I don't know-, Harry looked really thoughtful, which made Ginny worry even more. Then, Michael Corner walked by and gave Ginny a smile.  
  
Ginny stayed very nervous after this, worrying what Harry would say about it. But Harry didn't even notice, he stood up, said good-bye to Ginny saying he had to go to Potions class.  
  
Ginny stayed even more surprised. She realized the start of classes' bell had rung already and she headed towards Hagrid's cabin for Care of Magical Creatures class. Arriving there, she found Michael waiting for her by a tree.  
  
-Hi, Gin- He had a kind smile in his face that expressed his love for her was still there. -Hi Michael. - She got really nervous as Michael began stepping closer to her.  
  
-It's been a while since we talked. I've missed you a lot. I still love you, I've always had.-  
  
-What about Cho?-  
  
-My thing with Cho was nothing. It was like a small fling. She turned out to be very stupid, she never stopped crying. While I was with her, I kept thinking about you. Please, Ginny let me start over with you. - He blushed and his face now showed a lot of concern in it.  
  
-I'm sorry, Michael. I don't know if you've realized, but Harry and I are together and I love him so much. You're late; we could have started over before, not now. - Ginny stopped and sighed. - You're a very nice guy, but you left with Cho just because Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in a Quidditch match. Our break- up was because of this, and maybe it will be forever. - It had been very hard for Ginny to say all this. Her knees were trembling and she knew half the things she said were lies. She still liked Michael; she had started dating Harry to forget about him.  
  
Ginny stood there waiting for Michael's response, what she saw in Michael's eyes, was not worry, were tears.  
  
Within this sight, Ginny felt like kissing him, and unconsciously, she started moving closer to him. He was surprised but leaned closer also. Michael grabbed her by the waist, they were mere inches apart when Hagrid's voice was heard calling the Gryffindors and Slytherins to class.  
  
Michael and Ginny broke off abruptly, and gave each other nervous stares. Michael said good-bye and left, leaving a very troubled Ginny thinking about the men that kept her distracted in class: Michael and Harry.

* * *

At lunch, Ginny tried to hide her 'encounter' with Michael from Harry, but couldn't help getting nervous when Michael asked her for a word outside the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny looked at his face and noticed he looked as if he had been crying the whole morning.  
  
When they got into the Entrance Hall, Michael led her towards the same spot where she had given Harry their first kiss. The moment they arrived there, his eyes started getting filled with tears.  
  
-Gin, I love you. I can't stop thinking about you, I can't live without you.-  
  
Ginny leaned towards him ad wiped his tears away with her finger.  
  
-I love you too, Mike.-, after she said this, their mouths was sealed together and their kiss started getting more passionate every second.  
  
After a few minutes they broke off, and Ginny started crying as well. Michael watched her amazed and she gave a little scream and covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
-OH MY GOD!! I'm cheating on Harry! What am I going to do? I'm the worst girlfriend in the world!-  
  
-I'm sorry, Gin. I shouldn't have kissed you! It's all my fault-

* * *

Thanks for reading all the way till this point :D

Please review and keep reading next chapter


	3. Harry's big secret

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story

**8-BiXxXxX-8:** I can't answer any of those questions yet ;) And thanks for the review!!

**hpgw=luv-freak:** I'm mexican!! Thanks for your review!!

A/N: Now R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Betrayal  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry's big secret**  
  
_.:.Great Hall.:._  
  
-May I sit down?-  
  
Harry raised his face and saw that Draco was standing in front of him.  
  
-Yeah, sure- Harry was still thinking of Ginny being alone with Michael. He had been about to stand up and go looking for her when Draco appeared.  
  
-When are we going to talk about what happened at the beginning of this school year?-, Draco's face reflected anger and desperation while he awaited Harry's answer.  
  
-It was spontaneous; I don't think I want to remember it.- He threw a quick glance at Draco, saw his offended look and continued:- It's not like it didn't mean anything, it's just that, I don't know if you know, but I'm with Ginny now and I don't want to ruin my relationship with her.-  
  
Draco threw a resentful glance at Harry and left very offended.

* * *

_.:.Entrance Hall.:.  
_  
-It wasn't your fault, Michael. I wanted to do it. I kind of have to go, I left Harry alone like ten minutes ago and we don't want him to think wrongly about this... I mean right about this. See you, Mike. - And with that, she left.  
  
When she entered the Great Hall, she found a preoccupied and thoughtful Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table.  
  
-I'm back-  
  
Harry seemed like getting out of some kind of trance and looked at Ginny as though he had never seen her before.  
  
-Hey, Gin. What did Michael want? He seemed as if he had been crying all morning.- -He just wanted to talk. - She couldn't help throwing a nervous glance at the Ravenclaw table. –Anyway, it's almost summer and I was wondering what we are going to do. How are we going to see each other? I haven't told her and I don't know what she might think about it.-  
  
-I don't think she will have a problem. And I always go to your house in summer, so it won't be too hard to see each other. Right. Gin, I have to go to classes, I'll see you later, ok?-  
  
-But is like another hour of lunch, why do you go so early?-  
  
-It's just... hmmm... I want to get this homework finished and... hmm... so see you later. Bye, Gin. –  
  
It was the first time in the year that Harry had gotten so nervous, not even when McGonagall yelled at them. It was weird and Ginny started to worry.  
  
-Hey Gin!-  
  
Ginny lifted her head and saw a VERY stressed Hermione standing next to her. 'Probably the NEWTs' thought Ginny.  
  
-Hey Herm... you look really stressed. Are you ok?-  
  
-It's the damn exams!-'Really? Go figure', thought Ginny. - I'm sick of trying to get Ron to do his homework on time! - Hermione and Ron had been together for over 2 years and Ron didn't seem like listening to Hermione about school stuff.  
  
Ginny giggled silently and said: - Don't worry, Herm. You know how Ron is and he doesn't even get bad grades. –

* * *

.:..:.

-I didn't expect to see you here, Harry-  
  
-I needed to talk to you-

* * *

Thanks for reading this far!! You're great!!! Now review!!


	4. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

**Betrayal  
  
Chapter 4**

**Unbelievable  
**  
-I thought you wanted to forget about it-  
  
-I thought the same way, but I realized that it was a very important thing not to forget. I still have some doubts. I don't know who I love the most: you or Ginny.-  
  
-Harry, I don't care about your sentimental doubts. I do like you and I would do even the impossible for you to like me the same way.-  
  
-Draco, my doubts aren't towards you, but to Ginny. I don't want to hurt her; she's one of the most important people in my life. –Harry made a long pause and looked at Draco's worried face. It was clear that he was still angry; Harry could see it through his eyes. –Nothing can ever happen between us before I define my feelings towards Ginny. Get it?-  
  
-I get it, but that doesn't mean I agree. - He leaned closer to Harry and grabbed him by the waist. - I love you, Harry. I would do anything for you.-  
  
-I love you too, Harry- Their lips sealed slowly as their bodies hugged in the center of Draco's private room.  
  
Draco took off his shirt and started taking Harry's too. They lay down slowly on Draco's bed. Harry couldn't help to moan of pleasure while Draco took off all of his clothes.

* * *

The clouds from past days were gone, leaving for the next days a beautiful sight of the sun that burnt with all its intensity. Hogwarts' grounds had never looked so fine: the grass and the tree's leaves were completely green; the lake's water moved slowly with the air's breeze and you couldn't even see one student running around. They were all in class. Well, not all.  
  
Harry dressed quickly, said good-bye to Draco and left towards his Transfiguration class. 'McGonagall is going to kill me. It has been already half an hour since the class started'.  
  
Harry was still running towards the classroom when the thing he dreaded happened: Peeves came out of a classroom at his left and when he saw Harry a big smirk appeared in his face.  
  
-Ooooh!! Potty, what might he be doing walking in mid-morning here? Has he heard voices coming out of the walls, or has he been having more visions about the Dark Lord, I ask myself. What are you trying, Potter? Are you expecting to gain more confidence from the teachers? You should know, Potter, that can't be done! None of the teachers like you, nor will they ever! Because you are nothing but a small, stupid brat that doesn't know what he's doing! Hahahahaha!-  
  
-Sod off, Peeves. I don't care what you think. - After this, Peeves laughed and threw Harry an empty ink bottle and flew away.  
  
'Damn Peeves, he delayed me even more.'  
  
Finally, Harry arrived at McGonagall's classroom. He took a deep breath as to prepare himself for McGonagall's rage and opened the door.  
  
-May I come in?-  
  
McGonagall's lips tensed and every face turned towards Harry.  
  
-What are you thinking, Potter? Arriving this late at my class, it started at 11:30. It's 12:10. Explain yourself before I start yelling at you.-  
  
-It's just... that...hmm... I met Peeves on the way over here and he held me back a lot- Harry raised his face to see McGonagall's expression with this.  
  
-I don't know if I should believe you, Potter, but sit down, the class should continue.- -Thanks. - Harry turned towards his usual spot, but he saw it was taken, so he turned around and saw Draco sitting a few spots from him staring at him. 'How could he arrive before me?'  
  
Draco saw Harry staring, winked at him and turned towards the front of the classroom. Harry found an empty seat and sat down.

* * *

At dinner time, Ginny walked towards the Great Hall, when a hand came out of Filches broom cupboard.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth and was about to scream when the same hand that took her inside the cupboard shut it. Ginny opened her eyes very widely and wasn't surprised to see Michael standing before her.  
  
Without a word, they hugged and kissed. They could have been there for hours, but they didn't notice. They were lost in each other.  
  
They parted abruptly when key sounds were heard. They hid in the furthest side of the cupboard and saw while Filch took out angrily some brooms and left whispering to himself.  
  
When Filch left, Ginny and Michael stared at each other thinking the same thing: How were they supposed to leave with no one seeing them together?  
  
Michael went to the door, took a peak outside and, apparently satisfied that there was no one outside pulled Ginny out of the cupboard.  
  
When they got out, Ginny sighed in relief, turned at Michael, smiled at him and they kissed again.  
  
When they broke apart, Ginny's heart seemed to stop.  
  
Hermione was standing in the other side of the Entrance Hall with her eyes wide with shock. She threw a furious glance at Ginny and ran to the Great Hall.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now review!


	5. Disappointment

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

**Whitnei:** I live in Guadalajara, but I was born in Mexico city. I hope you enjoyed your time over here. Thanks for your review!.

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 5**

**Disappointment**

- Ginny, are you here?-  
  
Ginny raised her head towards her bedroom door and found a very angry looking Hermione leaning on the door's frame.  
  
-Hermione-  
  
You could see through Hermione's face the inner rage that was consuming her.  
  
-I think you have some explaining to do.-  
  
-If I had anything to explain, it wouldn't be to you-  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Ginny with a determinate look in her face.  
  
-Of course you have to explain something to me and, obviously, to Harry- Hermione took a deep breath and continued- How dare you do that to him? You know very well he loves you and there you go, kissing Michael in the middle of the Entrance Hall as if nobody can see you. You told me you were disappointed with Michael and that you still loved Harry. Did you lie? Or, what you have with Michael is just a 'fling'? Answer me, Ginevra. I demand an explanation.-  
  
-Who do you think you are, bossing me around like that? You have no right over me, Hermione. And don't you come here, asking me to explain my problems with Harry to you, because, if you haven't heard they are NOT your problems, they are mine and Harry's. Now leave, I don't want to see your face in front of me ever again.- with this, Ginny turned around and started rummaging in her trunk. Meanwhile, Hermione was still staring at Ginny inn the same spot as before.  
  
Ginny raised her head and when she saw Hermione hadn't left, she stood up and walked to her.  
  
-Didn't you hear me? I said leave. Leave! I don't care if you go to Harry with your know-it-all face and tell him about me and Michael. At least then you would be out of my sight for once.-  
  
-I'm leaving, but this is not over, Ginevra. If you don't tell Harry soon, I will. Good night.-  
  
When Hermione left, Ginny threw herself to her bed and screamed to her pillow with all her might.

* * *

Draco and Harry caressed softly underneath Draco's sheets. They kept cuddling making good use of the time they had for themselves; for the time they had together. Draco muttered Harry's name every time he planted small pecks in his neck. When they were both too tired to continue they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Harry woke up with his arms around Draco's bare chest and smile at the sight of his lover asleep. He looked so sweet and innocent asleep, he didn't want to wake him. But Draco woke up all by himself.  
  
Draco blinked at the morning light and smiled to his lover.  
  
-I had never had a better lover for so long-  
  
-Me neither, Draco.-  
  
-When are you thinking to break up with Weasley? You said we weren't to do anything before you did and you can see us together every week.-  
  
Harry didn't realize it was 8 in the morning and he hadn't slept in his room. He only realized it when Draco mentioned breakfast was about to start. He dressed up really fast and ran all the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next day in the exact same position she was last night after yelling at Hermione. She stood up from her bed and noticed that she was alone in her bedroom. She went to the showers and took a bath.  
  
When she finished, she went down to the Common Room and sat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. After a few minutes, she got hungry and left towards the Great Hall. There she found Harry, who kept panting as though he had run all the way to there.  
  
-Hey Gin. I haven't seen you since last night's dinner, where were you?-  
  
-I think I am the one that's supposed to ask that question, don't you think?-  
  
-What are you talking about?-  
  
-You didn't even sleep in your bedroom last night.- When he heard this, through Harry's face appeared a shadow of worry, which was quickly turned into a small smile. -I slept in the Common Room; it's not a big deal.-  
  
-Lately I don't know if I should believe you, Harry, you've been very suspicious. I don't feel like I am your girlfriend anymore.-

* * *

Thanks for reading this far, now review! 


	6. Breaking up

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update for so long! I was out for the summer so I couldn't right before tonight.

**jayy:** There you go! thanks for your review!

**Dottie:** He's not gay, he's kind of bi. I'm totally ok with gays and lesbians so I didn't mind the gay part of Harry. Well, thanks for your review and here you have chapter 6!

So here you go:

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 6**

**Breaking up**

After her fight with Hermione, Ginny was starting to feel guilty about kissing Michael. 'At least nothing worse happened', she thought.

She knew Harry was up to something as well, she didn't want to think he was cheating on her (too), but it was quite obvious he wasn't the same kind of boyfriend as he was at the beginning of the relationship.

Ginny's time at Hogwarts this year was about to end. Finally, she was finishing her 5th year, she couldn't wait to enter the 7th and finish it. OWLs passed without a big happening; unless you count Colin Creevey spilling his cauldron over Professor Tofty, one of the examiners. She did very well in all of her exams (it was easier having Hermione as her best friend), she didn't hesitate in any of her answers and she even thought she could have more OWLs than Percy (!).

-Draco, Ginny is starting to suspect. I don't want her to think I am this horny guy that sleeps with everyone. We have to do something to be more discreet, or break up.-

Draco raised his head when he heard the last thing said. Breaking up? Harry was thinking of breaking up with him because of a Weasley? How could someone break up with Draco Malfoy because of a Weasley? Didn't Harry love him? The youngest Malfoy, the only heir (until now) of the Malfoy dynasty, and Harry wanted to leave him for a poor, good for nothing Weasley? What did Harry have in his head instead of a brain?

-Draco, did you hear me?-

-Yes I heard you. But I think I didn't listened quite well, are you dumping me because of Weasley?-

-No, I'm not thinking of dumping you. You know how important you are to me. But...-

-But what? Why don't you dump her once and for all? If I am that important you should break up with her instead of me. Lately, you haven't been the same; you've been more distracted than before. I've doubted about the veracity of your love. I feel it necessary to ask you for a love proof. - You could really see Draco was serious about this, but Harry's face expressed fear and insecurity.

-A love proof? Isn't it enough that I leave my girlfriend every night to come here with you? I thought you trusted me, Draco. I can't find a reason why to ask you for a love proof.-

-But I'm not the one who's been distant. If I ask you for a love proof is to be sure that us together is not just a fling, but a real relationship. I wouldn't ask for it if I didn't love you, and I hope you love me the same way as I do.-

-Of course I love you, Draco. But I'm afraid we have to take a break for a while. Until Ginny starts regaining confidence on me. - Draco's face twisted with fury every time Harry talked of Ginny like that.

-Ok, we'll take a break. But for how long? Do you realize this school year ends in a week and a half? How are we going to keep seeing each other while we are away?-

-While I'm at the Dursley's it's not a problem: I can go out any time. But if I go to the Weasley's we can't see each other, not even write to each other.-

Ginny woke Saturday morning at the sight of an owl standing at the top of her night table with a letter attached in her right leg. She was surprised when she recognized it as Sid. The same owl that used to almost live there when she was with Michael. She took the letter, gave him some water and while she watched him fly away Ginny sat on her bed and started reading:

Gin:

Meet me at 10 in the Three Broomsticks. I miss you so much. Can't wait.

Michael

She looked at her clock and realized it was already 9:30. She dressed as fast as she could and ran down the girls staircase. She climbed out of the portrait and ran through the hallways. When she arrived at the Three Broomsticks, it was already 10:10.

She spotted Michael at the far end of the pub and went all the way toward him

When she appeared at his side, his face lit up and he smiled.

-Hey Gin! I believe you got Sid?-

-Yeah, I did. We don't have a lot of time to talk, though. Harry, Ron or Hermione could enter this place any moment. It's not what we would want, so talk.-

-You hurt me, Gin. You prefer Harry over me? What does he have that I don't?-

-Don't make me answer that, Mike, you might end up losing.-

-Ok, to the point. I need you to tell me what your true feelings for me are.-

'Damn, it had to be that question!' She took all the time she wanted to answer that question. –I don't know, Michael. I'm afraid my feelings for you don't exist anymore.-

Michael's face looked as if he had been slapped right in the face. – What? You don't like me anymore? So I was just a fling? Speak clear, Ginny, I don't know what to believe anymore.-

-You heard me, Michael. I've noted my relationship with Harry is not going on too well and I want to fix my mistakes. I don't want to have a failed relationship as ours was. We need to end this.-

-End this? Are you crazy?! This is going on fine, I don't want it to end so soon.-

-I'm tired of you, Michael, you're so needy and you beg a lot. You only came to me after Cho dumped you. I'm not going to be your toy anymore. I know you came to me just to lose your virginity. Did you really think I was going to sleep with you after you dumped me that way? You're pathetic, Michael. Instead of begging that way, you should go to the corner and get a hooker, because of the way you are no one's going to want to be with you.-

-A hooker? Why did you think I choose you? You were just with me because Harry didn't listen to you enough as to sleep with you.-

The only thing heard, was Ginny's hand slapping Michael's face very hard. By now, most of the pub was watching them (they were all adults, so no one could tell Harry what happened).

-I was with you because I liked you, I even thought I loved you, Michael, so don't jump onto conclusions that fast. I now realize you're not worth it. Goodbye, Michael.-, this said, Ginny stormed out of the Three Broomsticks towards Hogwarts.


	7. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok? you already know that... I only own the plot.

A/N: I know, I know.... it has been a while since i updated last... i just didn't have enough time to keep writing. Plus i had to translate it, because i have this story in Spanish too... i haven't even finished translating it, but i thought it better if i uploaded this chapter and later on the Spanish chapter.

Also, in this chapter, there's a sex scene... maybe a little descriptive... i don't konw... i like it... so go on and read the seventh chapter!!

**

* * *

Betrayal 7**

**Surprises**

Ginny ran as fast as she could towards Hogwarts. She was so pissed off with Michael; she didn't want to speak to him ever again.

Just when she arrived at the Gryffindor common room, she bumped into someone. She raised her head and realized it was Harry.

-Oh, sorry, Harry, I was a bit… er… distracted…-

-Yeah, I noticed. What's going on, Gin? You seem really pissed off, and it's barely 12 o'clock.-

-It's nothing… It's just…. That… erm… we haven't talked a lot yet… I'm starting to feel distant with you and I don't like it.-

-Yeah, I was thinking the same. We need to spend more time together. You know, as boyfriend and girlfriend.-

-I know. - Ginny kept thinking about the 'boyfriend and girlfriend' thing and realized she wanted that too. - Maybe we could meet somewhere tonight. You know, to be alone.-

-Sure, meet me here at 11. I'll have a surprise for you- And with that, he left.

* * *

At 10:30, Ginny was getting ready in front of the mirror for tonight. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that came down to her knees, her hair down and silver bracelets on her arms.

When she finished fixing her make-up, she double checked her dress, and when she was happy about it, went down to the common room.

Harry was waiting for her there. He looked great: he was wearing black pants and a white shirt. He looked up when Ginny arrived and dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe he was dating this hot girl.

Ginny blushed when Harry couldn't stop staring at her and cleared her throat.

-Oh-my-.God. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You look gorgeous.-

-Thanks. You look great, too. So, where are you taking me?-

-You'll see.-

He put the invisibility cloak over both of them and walked her out of the Castle. When they were outside he told her she was going to blindfold her. She agreed, so he put a piece of cloth on her eyes.

They kept walking in the Hogwarts Ground and past the Forbidden Forest edge.

Harry kept her blindfolded, so she wouldn't know where they were. It took them a while getting to Harry's secret spot.

-Are we there yet? It creeps me out not looking-

-We're almost there- After a while he said- Here we are. Now take the bandage off your eyes-

Ginny did as she was told, and was shocked when she opened her eyes.

-This is beautiful, Harry-

She glanced around and all she could see was water. Apparently, they were on the shore of some kind of lake. It was clear it wasn't Hogwarts' lake, but it was more beautiful than it.

He took her towards a small boat at the shore and got her into it.

They crossed half the lake and arrived to a small island that seem to be lit with lots of candles.

-Oh, things keep getting better.-, said Ginny with a huge smile on her face.

Harry smiled back and helped her out of the boat.

They walked to a small shack on top of the island and got in.

Inside, there was a small table with dinner for two and some doors that Ginny didn't know where they led.

They sat down and had dinner, occasionally talking about Quidditch, exams and stuff.

When they finished Harry got up from the table and motioned Ginny to do the same.

-I love you, Ginny-, said Harry in a hushed voice.

-I love you too, Harry-, replied Ginny.

They moved closer to each other and started kissing passionately. They kept going for a while without moving an inch from their spot; then Harry started walking (without breaking the kiss) towards one of the doors. He laid Ginny on top of the bed that was in the middle of this room while they kept kissing.

He moved his hand slowly inside her dress, touching and feeling every bit of her legs. He reached her thong and started to move his hand inside it. He felt Ginny moan and he stopped.

-Are you sure you want to do this, Gin?-

-Of course-

He moved his hand back to the inside of her thong and started feeling her. He started undressing, sensing Ginny wanted more.

When both of them were naked Ginny got herself on top of Harry and started kissing him all over.

Ginny lowered her hands and grabbed Harry's member. She started stroking it slowly. Harry was already moaning with pleasure, when Ginny put it in her mouth. She sucked it with such a force that Harry came in a second.

After a while, they both needed more, so Harry got on top of Ginny and entered her slowly.

They started moving at the same rhythm: first slowly, then they gained speed. Ginny couldn't help to moan when Harry moved faster.

A couple of hours later, they laid next to each other, asleep, with a huge grin in both of their faces, enjoying their first night together.

* * *

Ginny woke up a little freaked out because she didn't remember where she was or the reason why she was naked, when she turned around, she instantly got flashbacks of last night when she met a pair of emerald green eyes staring at her.

-Good morning. Sleep well? I know I did.-

Ginny smiled at his last comment.

-Of course I did. That was the best time I've ever had.-

-Me too.-

-I don't want to ruin the moment, but what time is it?-

Harry checked his alarm clock on the bedside table and said:

-10 am. But you don't have to worry, today's Saturday; we have all the time we want to stay here.-

* * *

-I have him-

-When could it take place?-

-Anytime you want-

-Bring him here next week-

* * *

REVIEW!!!


End file.
